Star Systems of Iluvian
This article serves as a summary/overview of every single inhabited system in Iluvian, excluding systems that have been inhabited by pioneers that have populations under 10 000 or are utterly unremarkable in the world stage. The Federation of Systems of United Trowo Trowo Trowo is the capital system of The Federation of Systems of United Trowo, as well as housing the namesake planet that is the cradle of humanity. Known to humans since antiquity, its extremely high population and significance as the birthplace of humanity causes it to be the most influential system by far, and has several megastructures. Trowo has 1 star, a main sequence G type star Sýfāx, and 7 planets - 4 rocky and 3 gas giants, all of which are inhabited (orbited by orbital habitats in the case of the gas giants). They are, in order of position from the main star - Zipüran, Halüran, Fýran, Trowo, Lialran, Anfýran and Zensis. It contains 1 asteroid belt between Trowo and Lialran (closer to Lialran) and 14 dwarf planets, of which Shoarshan and Hadüran are significant bodies. Zipüran is the closest planet to Sýfāx and has a high metal content, with a size comparable to Jupiter's moon Io. The surface is uninhabitable and experiences large temperature swings from day to night. It is home to several cities who mainly serve as points for drilling and mining. It is home to 24 million. Halüran is a barren rocky world slightly larger than Zipüran, but has a high abundance of rare earth metals in selective craters. The surface is uninhabitable and experiences large temperature swings from day to night. Similarly, it houses several cities that house the working population who are engaged in mining operations. It is home to 144 million. Fýran is smaller than Zipüran and exists as a scientific conundrum. It seems to have only a very thin crust, a relatively thin mantle and a disproportionately large core. The surface is uninhabitable and experiences large temperature swings from day to night. Mining here is the most profitable, the low gravity means shipping off-world is cheaper and metals are easy to extract. It is home to 36 million. Trowo is the birthplace of humanity and is slightly larger than Earth. It is home to 94 billion people on the surface and a further billion in orbital habitats around it. It is orbited by 1 natural satellite, Yewhuan. Yewhuan has been terraformed has is home to 400 million. Trowo is also encircled by an orbital ring platform, Guldian. It is the most heavily visited system in the known sector, more than 3 billion people move in and out of Trowo every year. Lialran is the largest planet in Trowo, being slightly larger than Jupiter. It has 8 sets of rings and is orbited by 56 moons, 2 of which are inhabited. Lialran is heavily mined for gases which are used in industry, such as Ammonia, Deuterium, Hydrogen Sulphide, Helium and Sulfuric Acid. 31 million people live in proximity of Lialran. Anfýran is a Neptune sized gas giant. It has 2 sets of rings and 22 moons, 1 of which is inhabited. It mainly serves as a tourist destination and scientific outpost. 2 million people live in proximity of Anfýran. Zensis is the furthest planet. It is an ice giant smaller than Saturn but larger than Uranus. It mainly serves as a stopping point before reaching the outer system. It has 4 sets of rings and 12 moons, none inhabited. 600,000 live in proximity of Zensis. Shoarshan is a dwarf planet slightly larger than Pluto that is, in the Year 201, used a final resting/refuelling point before warping to Sentrino and Ivathias. It is mainly inhabited by drones, and most humans live either at Anfýran or Zensis (depending on their position in orbit), and are transient workers here. Hadüran is a dwarf planet slightly larger than Pluto that is, in the Year 201, used a final resting/refuelling point before warping to 8 different star systems. It is mainly inhabited by drones, and most humans live either at Anfýran or Zensis (depending on their position in orbit), and are transient workers here. Trowo is also home to the (as of 201) the only artifically created wormhole path, which leads to Zebrinse-Xý'Raho. It is located 0.88 light years from Sýfāx. Around 200 million people use this wormhole a year. Zebrinse-Xý'Raho Zebrinse-Xý'Raho is the second most populous system of United Trowo, in part due to its age and connection to Trowo. It was the second system to be colonized (after Tekyidhas-Ovrigas,) in the year -49, and is today home to 5.4 billion people. It maintains close ties with Trowo due to the Trowo-Zebrinse Wormhole, opened in 128 due to the discovery of a viable path through 4D that allowed its construction. Mass migration followed the opening with many seeking to start a new life in a new world. Zebrinse-Xý'Raho has 2 stars, 1 G-main sequence and one faint M-main sequence orbiting the main star at 430 AU. It has 2 planets orbiting the main star, Zebrinse and 1 planet orbiting the M-star, Zebrinse B. Yatsyin and Xý'Raho orbit Zebrinse and Geuncho orbites Zebrinse B. Yatsyin is uninhabited as of 201, with heavy drone activity scouting and laying the ground work of future infrastructure. It has a remarkbly dense atmosphere of Carbon Dioxide leading to a runaway greenhouse effect, similar to Venus. Drone work is being carried out to inhabit the cloud layers of Yatsyin for extraction of Sulfuric Acid and other Sulfur compounds. The surface is also littered with interesting minerals not found on most world due to the high atmosphere pressure and occasional 'metal snow'. Xý'Raho is a terraformed world halfway between the size of Mars and Earth. The existing conditions before terraforming was already extremely similar to Trowo, with the exception of a thin atmosphere. No life (at least any recognizable) was found beforehand. Comets were brought in from the outer system to introduce water vapour and heating the planet unlocked carbon dioxide trapped in the minerals. Only 40 years was needed to completely terraform the planet and people had started moving in long before that. The planet today is home to 5.4 billion people. Geuncho has not been thoroughly explored and is the focus of future exploration. It is a small rocky planet in a tight orbit around Zebrinse B. Tekyidhas-Ovrigas Tekyidhas-Ovrigas is the third most populous system in United Trowo. It has 1 main G-type star (Tekyidhas, also known as Tekyidhax) and 3 planets, 2 rocky and 1 gas giant. They are, in order of distance from the parent star, Tekyidhas A, Ovrigas and Kaeldh. It has 1 asteroid belt between Ovrigas and Kaeldh. Tekyidhas A, simply known as Tekyidhas (not to be confused with the parent star, also called Tekyidhas) is a rocky world larger than Mars with a thin atmosphere of CO₂ and N₂. It is home to 94 million and has an industry mainly focused on hazardous waste handling and meta-meterial research. Ovrigas is a terraformed world almost exactly the mass of Earth home to 2.42 billion people. Terraformed in -55, it took 41 years to completly terraform the planet due to extremely favourable conditions. The only native "life" was found to be extremely strange rock-based life that grew long thin spindles of minerals into the water. Most of the native life became extinct after terraforming but some exist in orbiting nature preserves. It has 3 moons, Kélix, Délix and Élix. Kaeldh is a massive gas giant twice the mass of Jupiter orbiting Tekyidhax at a distance of 750 million kilometers. It has 43 natural satellites. Category:United Trowo